Of Tears and Blood
by FelonysMoon90
Summary: When Harry was first bitten by the basilisk and then cured with the tears of the Phoenix no one knew what the mix of different magical properties would do to him. After a couple months with no changes the whole incident was put out of mind. That is until Harry wakes up on his 17th birthday with some unusual characteristics. JK owns everything HP related
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/ Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/ Victor Krum

*SUMMARY* When Harry was first bitten by the basilisk and then cured with the tears of the Phoenix no one knew what the mix of different magical properties would do to him. After a couple months with no changes the whole incident was put out of mind. That is until Harry wakes up on his 17th birthday with some unusual characteristics. How will he handle being reborn into an even more secretive world than the one he was introduced to 6 years ago?

~*~*JK Rowling owns everything HP related I'm just borrowing from of her characters 3*~*~

SLASH, MPreg, Dark lord has been defeated already and Harry is returning to Hogwarts for his last year.

~~~HP/DM~~~LG/RW~~~HG/VK~~~

Chapter 1: Awakening

Harry woke up early on the morning of his 17th birthday feeling strange and a little disorientated. He rubbed his face with his hand only to pull back and look at it as a smooth coolness had touched his face instead of his normal slightly clammy skin. He was shocked to see fine slightly iridescent scales covering his hand and that his nails had become longer, thicker, and pointed like claws. He was also shocked that he could see at all which was highly unusual as his glasses that he normally required to see much of anything were still perched on his bed side table. Harry tried to roll over onto his back and was stopped by a sharp pull on his shoulder. He looked quickly at his shoulder and flung himself from the bed when he caught sight of the golden feathers that were sticking out of the neck of his now to tight shirt. He pulled himself up from the floor and ran to the bathroom down the hall praying he didn't run into his Aunt. Uncle, or Cousin as he hurried down the corridor to the bathroom. Once there he tore of the shirt that had been contrasting whatever was protruding from his back. As the torn bits of fabric hit the floor enormous golden wings spread out from his body knocking the tiny soaps off his aunts sink and all the décor off the walls. Still in complete shock Harry reached up to run his hands down the edge of the glistening feathers humming softly as that pleasant feeling. Carefully he turned around to peer at were the wings attached to his body. The skin around them seemed pink and tended like a freshly healed scar. He experimentally stretched his wings and tucked them back in quickly after knocking down the shower curtain and bottles of soap off the shower shelves. All of the sudden his uncle was pounding on the bathroom door.

"What's going on in there boy?" Roared uncle Vernon as he smashed his meaty fist into the door again. "I'm warning you now you had better not be doing any magic in my house or so help me I'll kick you out! I don't care how old you are! I AM THE MASTER OF THIS HERE HOUSE!"

Panicked Harry ran towards his only option of escape, the bathroom window, and flung it open. Acting on pure instinct he climbed out the window clinging against the wall as he stared down at the stay dark Privet Drive. As Vernon busted down the bathroom door Harry hesitated only a moment before flinging himself out into the predawn sky. He fell for only a second before his great wings caught the wind and pulled him up and away from the house that had been his own personal hell for the past 16 years. Even after the fall of the Dark Lord Harry had been forced to return to his vile uncles care where he was often beaten and starved. He didn't know where he would go now. He had been planning on returning to Hogwarts for his final year of schooling. But how could he go back now that he was as…. What….he actually didn't even know what he was or why this had happened to him.

Why did everything always happen to him?

Tears streaked down his face and wiped away in the wind as he flew blindly in the early morning hours. First Voldemort killed his parents, then he was dumped on his aunt and uncle's door step. Then everything that had happened in his school years from saving the sorcerer's stone and saving Ginny from the Chamber of secrets to thinking his god father was a crazed murderer only to find out he had been wrongly accused. Not to mention getting forced into the Triwizard tournament then watching as the first person he had ever had a crush on be murdered by Voldemort when he came back to power. After he and the order had finally defeated Voldemort last spring Harry had thought it was all over. He dared hope that he could FINELY live a normal life. And now this. He had been so happy when he went to bed last night knowing that today he was officially an adult and would never have to spend another night under his Aunt and Uncle's roof. He had even had his trunk packed for days just waiting for today when he was planning on leaving for the leaky caldron until school started on the 1st of September. His trunk! He had left everything behind in his room. Here he was flying across the country like a damn giant pigeon and he hadn't even grabbed his wand.

Where could he go now? He had never seen anyone with scales and wings sprouting out of their backs in the wizarding world. And he already knew that they weren't the most expecting lot when it came to magical creatures.

He was getting tired. He had been flying for over an hour and the muscles in his newly formed wings and back were not used to this kind of abuse. He needed somewhere safe to hide while he figured this out. Up ahead Harry spotted beautiful clearing and small lake surrounded by large rocks on one side and a massive forest around the other sides. At one end of the lake a waterfall poured down from the rocks. Harry focused on the waterfall and his vison changed, sharpened and zoomed in much like a hawk might. There, behind the waterfall, was a cave. Harry tilled his wings and soared towards the opening. Never having landed from flying with wings before Harry crashed through the waterfall and rolled to the cavern floor landing hard on his left arm.

Groaning cradling his left arm in his right, he slowly stood up and peered around the inside of the cave. He has expected it to be dark. But instead this hidden cave was filled with beautiful crystals of different colors and sized. Rubies the size of his fist and emeralds littered the floors and walls. Diamonds and sapphires shone bright in the flickering light put off from strange lamps dug into the stone walls. The riches seemed to call to him. A strange calm filled him as he reached out and touched one of the precious gems. This was the first place outside of Hogwarts that he had ever felt at home. Looking around more Harry spotted a circle of rocks. He walked towards is and saw that there was a beautiful padded cushion of sapphire blue silk and silver threading tucked perfectly inside the stone circle. It looked so inviting and comfortable that he couldn't help himself. He climbed gingerly over the stones and curled up on his right side still favoring his left arm that he was pretty sure was broken at this point. He awkwardly shifted around until his beautiful wings were wrapped comfortably around his to-thin body shielding him from the chilled air of the cave. Harry yawned and let his eyes drift closed as he snuggled down into the soft cushion.

This is only my second time posting anything I'm still learning please be kind in your comments 3 I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

HP Fanfiction: From Tears and Fangs

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/ Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/ Victor Krum

*SUMMARY* When Harry was first bitten by the basilisk and then cured with the tears of the Phoenix no one knew what the mix of different magical properties would do to him. After a couple months with no changes the whole incident was put out of mind. That is until Harry wakes up on his 17th birthday with some unusual characteristics. How will he handle being reborn into an even more secretive world than the one he was introduced to 6 years ago?

~*~*JK Rowling owns everything HP related I'm just borrowing from of her characters 3*~*~

SLASH, MPreg, Dark lord has been defeated already and Harry is returning to Hogwarts for his last year.

~~~HP/DM~~~LG/RW~~~HG/VK~~~

Chapter 2: Enter the Dragons Den

Harry awoke to the smell of cooking meat. He first thought Aunt Petunia must be cooking Uncle Vernon's breakfast until the events of this morning came crashing back to him. His eyes snapped open only to have his vison blocked by his golden feathers. Aunt Petunia was back on Privet Drive and he was somewhere hundreds of miles away from there. But who was cooking then. Slowly he pushed away his wing to look about him to see what was going on. There in the center of the room sat another pair of wings attached to the back of a man or boy with white blonde hair. The other wings were gorgeous. A deep shimmering blue with silver streaks running through them. In front of the other person was a pair of rabbits roasting on top blue flames. Harry went to push himself off the silk bed only to find his left arm bandaged and bond to his chest. At Harrys gasp of alarm, the other winged person turned towards him.

Draco Malfoy frowned at the stunned boy laying in his nest. "I wouldn't move around to much. Normal wizarding potions don't work on us Drackyns. We heal fast enough but if you reset that break it will heal crooked."

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here?" asked the extremely confused Harry.

"Well since you were broken and bleeding in my next I could ask you the same question Potter"

"Your…. Nest" stammered Harry.

"Nest, sanctuary, cave, den,… whatever. This is my home. I am not quite sure how you found it. Or how you managed to hide your Drackyn heritage. We are so few anymore I thought I knew all the Drackyns left in our world."

"I didn't know this cave belonged to anyone. I was exhausted and needed somewhere to rest. I uh crashed coming in though the waterfall." Unconsciously Harry rubbed at his sore wing wincing when he touched a bald patch where the feathers had been torn off in his fall.

"Yeah that would have been my wards you ripped through. Although I have no idea how you were able to come past them. They would have killed anyone else who tired a stunt like that. You should know better than to enter another Drackyn's den uninvited Potter." Draco stood from his fire and stalked over towards Harry.

Harry scrambled up and backed away from the taller man. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never even heard of a person being a Dragon or whatever it is you call it. All I know is that I woke up this morning an even bigger freak than ever covered in weird scales with these damned wings sprouted out of my back like a bloody great pigeon or something. I jumped out a 2nd story window to escape what would have been another beating no doubt. Instead of landing in the bushes like I had intended I was flying. So I just kept flying until I felt like I couldn't fly anymore. Then I saw this clearing in the woods and this cave behind the waterfall. I didn't think I could make it any farther and to be honest I haven't a clue where I would go anyways so I aimed for here. As I've never flown with wings before I've never had to land with said wings before either. So, my landing was a little less than graceful I suppose. I didn't mean to come into your home uninvited. I'll….I'll just leave ok?" Harry swallowed back the lump in his throat as he continued to back away from the man staring him down with those icy blue eyes that seemed able to drown a person who looked in them to long. When his wings slammed into the cave wall and he could go no further Harry franticly looked around for an escape. But the only way in or out of the cave was blocked by Malfoys shimmering wings that towered slightly above the thickly muscled body that belonged to.

"Calm down Potter. I'm not going to hurt you. If I planned on hurting do you think I would have gone through the trouble of bandaging and cleaning up your scrawny arse?" crossing his pale arms over his impressively chiseled are scared chest while a silver brow raised in question. "Speaking of scrawny I've caught some plump rabbits and they are just about done. Why don't you come and eat then we will get to the bottom of all this." He stepped back and held out his arm towards the fire were two rabbits turned over a magic blue flame

The smell of roasting meat made Harry's mouth water. He hadn't been allowed real food in days. Shakily Harry stepped over the stone side of the nest and walked past Malfoy towards the benches he has failed to notice in the center of the room earlier. He settled himself down across the fire from Malfoy and fluffed his wings a bit trying to relieve some of their discomfort. Silently he watched as the man across from him finished preparing the rabbits.

What is even happening here? Harry thought to himself. Why does my second greatest enemy have to turn up on the weirdest day of my life? And why is he also a winged freak? Maybe this is all just some crazy dream and soon I'll wake up in my cramped bedroom before getting on my broom and flying off of Privet Drive for good. That's it. He must be dreaming. Harry squeezed his eyes tight and willed himself to wake up over and over. When he heard someone say his name he snapped his eyes open. There standing in front of him holding out a plate full of rabbit and bread was Draco Malfoy. His Cobalt and silver ruffling impatiently as he shoved the plate towards him.

"Stop daydreaming Potter. You need to eat. There is more if your still hungry after that. I cut it up already since your arm is still in the sling. I trust I don't have to feed you like a baby, do I?"

Harry shook his head and grabbed the plate. Settling it down in his lap he grabbed a tender piece of rabbit and placed it in his mouth. His eyes drifted closed on a groan as the wonderful flavors burst to life on his tongue. He hadn't tasted anything quite this good in a long while if ever. Even the food produced by the house elves at Hogwarts paled in comparison. When he opened his eyes he say Draco watching him with a unreadable expression on his face. Harry looked away and quickly swallowed. As they ate they both remained silent. The only sounds that filled the caves were the crackling of the mage fire, and the gentle roar of the waterfall. After they both cleared their plates Draco interrupted the quite lull with his deep voice.

"So Harry. How long have you known you were a Drackyn?"


	3. Chapter 3

HP Fanfiction: From Tears and Fangs

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/ Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/ Victor Krum

*SUMMARY* When Harry was first bitten by the basalisk and then cured with the tears of the Phoenix no one knew what the mix of different magical properties would do to him. After a couple months with no changes the whole incident was put out of mind. That is until Harry wakes up on his 17th birthday with some unusual characteristics. How will he handle being reborn into an even more secretive world than the one he was introduced to 6 years ago?

~*~*JK Rowlings owns everything HP related im just borrowing from of her characters 3*~*~

SLASH, MPreg, Dark lord has been defeated already and Harry is returning to Hogwarts for his last year.

~~~HP/DM~~~LG/RW~~~HG/VK~~~

Chapter 3: Knowledge is Power

"I told you I have no idea what your talking about" yelled Harry Potter as he glared across the fire at Draco Malfoy. "I went to bed last night thankful because I knew in the morning I'd be 17 and free of the clutches of my Aunt and Uncle at last. I woke up the next morning with scales and claws and damn wings slicking out of my back. I have no clue who or what a Drackyn is. I'm Harry, just Harry." Harry hopped off the bench and began pacing the cave floor his golden wings tucked close to his body hugging him.

Malfoy frown up at the pacing little Drackyn in front of him.

"How can you not have known what you are Potter? Your parents would have had to had Drackyn blood for you to inherit the gene."

Harry whirled on Malfoy. "And how would I know what my parents were or weren't Draco. They were murder by Voldemort before I could even talk remember? The closest I've been to a dragon is the one Hagrid hatched and the Hungarian Horntail I faced in the Triwizard tournament. No one who my parents mentioned to me that they happened to have bloody wings attached to their backs."

As Harry resumed his pacing Draco wracked his brain for answers.

How could someone not know they were Drackyn? And not just any Drackyn. There hasn't been a Drackyn with solid gold wings in over 1000 years. And if he was correct Harry was a submissive Drackyn. Male submissives weren't unheard of but since so many of their kind had been enslaved and later killed by Voldemort and his followers there wasn't many unmated submissives left period. Their kind mate for life. Once a Drackyn loses its mate it will oftentimes choose to follow their mate into the afterlife rather than face the world without them.

"Harry come sit down. I will tell you what I can. You're a Drackyn I know that much for certain. I can smell your wild magic just like I can any other Drackyn. I don't know how you came to be Drackyn however. Normally a Drackyn has their whole lives preparing for their coming of age. I can't imagine how frightening all the changes must be to someone who wasn't taught what to expect from birth"

Harry stopped and turned towards Draco.

"What is happening to me Draco? I'm so scared and confused." his eyes glistened with tears and his bottom lip quivered.

Draco stood and silently walked up to the smaller man. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms and wings around Harry. Harry hesitated only a moment before burying his face into the pale chest that was holding him so gently and wept. Resting his chin on young Harry's head Draco ran his hands softly over the golden feathers neatly preening them and calming him. After all his tears had gone Draco lead Harry back to his nest before waving his wand and enlarging it to allow enough room for both to comfortably rest. He then settled the silent Harry down in front of himself and covered them in his giant wings. Harry watched the light play over the cobalt and silver feathers briefly before falling into an exhausted slumber. Draco laid there for an hour or so cradling the small Drackyn to him and pouring over the situation in his mind. He needed to talk to Dumbledore. As much as he despised the old man. He might be the only one with any answers. Carefully he pulled himself from Harry. He quickly produced a charmed blanket that would keep his little submissive asleep until he returned. He looked back over at Harry one last time before opening his wings and soaring into the darkening sky beyond the waterfall.

A couple hours later Draco landed in front of the gates of Hogwarts castle. He focused on forcing his wings and scales to hide themselves before striding past the gates and up towards the castle itself.

Albus Dumbledore had saw the Malfoy heir flying towards the castle and met the large Drackyn at the front door to the castle.

"Mr. Malfoy I wasn't expecting to see you grace our halls anytime soon. I never received a response to your letter this year."

"I'm not here for school Dumbledore. I'm here for answers. And my questions are better to be asked in private."

Dumbledore frown and said "well then follow me up to my office"

Draco silently followed the old professor through the halls of Hogwarts until they came to the statue standing in front of the stairs to his office "red vines" Dumbledore said the statue causing it to wind into a tall staircase. "They are a yummy muggle candy. If you haven't already I suggest you try them sometime."

"I am not here to talk discuss muggle food old man." Draco brushed past Dumbledore and headed up the stairs to his office.

As he settled behind his desk Albus glared at Malfoy from his half moon spectacles. "What exactly are you here for Mr. Malfoy."

"How long have you known that Harry Potter was an immature Drackyn?" Draco watched his words register on the bearded face.

"For the love of Merlin what are you talking about boy?" Albus stood up and pushed away from his desk. "Harry Potter is not a Drackyn and most importantly he is none of your concern."

"Oh, I very beg to differ." He laid a long golden feather onto Dumbledore's desk. "Harry is without a doubt a Drackyn and very much my concern as that golden little submissive is currently tucked away sleeping in my nest."

Dumbledore shocked, picked up he golden feather laying on his desk "Merlin's beard! How is this possible? Lily was muggle born and there has never been a Drackyn in the Potter family tree." From his stand at the corner of the room Fawkes let out a shill call and flapped his crimson wings. Albus gasped, "That's it! Incredible! I always wondered what would havoc the combination of basilisk venom and phoenix tears would wreck on Mr. Potter. But him becoming a Drackyn was not even in the realm of my imagination. When he showed no ill effects even months after the event I just assumed he would remain unaffected." He twirled the golden feather between his fingers "And he's a submissive you say? Is he all golden? That could be very valuable. How did you find out about this?"

Malfoy snarled, and his wings unfurled from his back, "He is MY submissive. His coloring is of no value to you or anyone else. He came to me broken, scared and starved. Never again will he be in a position to be used by anyone". With that being said, Draco stepped out onto the wide balcony and flew off into the night back towards his cave and his little mate.


End file.
